


Resolution

by bestdamnsalad



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Pining, sinning later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestdamnsalad/pseuds/bestdamnsalad
Summary: i've finally found you. the one that I've been waiting for.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Resolution

Niijima Makoto made it.

She finally landed the police officer job she always wanted at age 25. The one she had studied her ass off for. Sae had been right; this would feel amazing.

The countless sleepless nights, the days filled to the brim with studying and classes, the constant drone of memorization, all worth it in the end. 

Makoto should feel fulfilled.

But, for some reason, she didn’t. At least not entirely. 

The short trek to the station was filled with bittersweet thoughts. She couldn’t shrug off the empty feeling, even when packed in a train full of hundreds of other commuters. 

The feeling lingered in the pit of her stomach even when the police building came into view, striking her with awe. That’s when the nervousness set in.

Putting on her cap, she tried pushing the doubts away and walked to her office. 

Her silver-haired sister, Niijima Sae, stood by her door. Fatigue was etched into her already stern expression, but she managed a small smile as Makoto approached. It had been months since they had last seen each other, what with all of Sae's work and Makoto moving out and starting her own life. There had been a few days after Makoto moved out where they met up for coffee, but even those rare moments quickly dissipated. Most of their contact had been regulated to text, and even that was few and far between. The woman before her felt like a stranger.

“Congratulations again, Makoto.” 

Makoto eyed the nameplate on the door, her name etched in gold. 

“Thank you.” She gave a small bow before she realized how out of place it was. “Are you going to be showing me around?”

“I won’t be joining you.” Sae said, apologetically. She looked up at someone in the distance, “Your superior will.”

Makoto turned to find someone she hadn’t seen in quite a while. Akechi Goro stood before her, still donning his signature light detective coat from cram school. His shaggy bangs, desperate for a haircut, brushed against his long lashes. He gave her a smile, one that reached his wine red eyes. 

Makoto felt herself smile back.

“Niijima-san, it’s been a long time.” He held out his hand to her, concealed in a leather glove. She shook it, hesitantly. “Congratulations.”

She wanted to thank him, but for some reason she couldn’t find her voice. Her gaze was too fixated on his dazzling smile

He gave a small laugh at her awkwardness and she felt her face heat up.

What the hell was happening?

“Well, I should get going.” Sae interjected, placing a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. It felt foreign. “Good luck.”

Once she was gone, Akechi turned back to Makoto. “Shall I show you around?”

“Of course.” Makoto piped up with her newly found voice. 

.  
.  
.

“Is it weird that I’ve never had a boyfriend?” Makoto twiddled her thumbs as she spoke, embarrassed.

Haru and Ann exchanged a look. 

“Of course not, Mako-chan!” Haru gave a small smile, “You’re still young and you just happened to put your career first.”

“Yeah! Now you have plenty of time to go looking!” Ann chimed in.

“It’s not like you haven’t had your first kiss, right?” 

Makoto looked down at the cup of coffee before her. 

“Have you ever liked anyone?”

“Well…” Makoto thought for a moment, “I don’t think I ever had the time to worry about that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Makoto!” 

Leblanc was usually quiet, but this time it struck Makoto deeply. It gave her too much leeway to think, and for some reason, her thoughts were not pleasant on this day.

Before her sat fulfilled women. Haru was running a successful company and engaged. Ann was a famous model and taken. Even Futaba had dated a few people in her time at university.

It was trivial and stupid. Makoto began questioning her own dateability. Was she attractive enough? Was she even interesting enough?

“How will I know I like someone?”

“Makoto...that’s a really stupid question.” Futaba murmured before turning back to her laptop in boredom. 

Haru gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s not something to worry about, Mako-chan.”

“Yeah, it will happen when it happens.” Ann added.

Makoto smiled. They were right.

But why did the thought keep her up that night?

.  
.  
.

About a month in and Makoto was finally feeling comfortable in her work. She knew her way around the building, her responsibilities, and a few coworkers. With how much time she spent there, it was starting to feel like a second home. 

Akechi had paid a visit to her daily in order to make sure she was settling in well. Even after Makoto assured him she was fine, Akechi still made his rounds to her at some point in the day. Sometimes it would be to ask genuine questions on cases, while other times it was more frivolous. Today was one of those days.

“Niijima-san?”

Makoto looked up from her paperwork, giving a quick smile. “Yes, Akechi-kun?” 

The nickname from cram school resurfaced with no warning.

Makoto’s face flushed. 

She was mortified; he was her superior. 

Akechi stared at her with an amused expression. “Is that how you address your superior?”

She knew he was teasing, but the perfectionist in her was screaming. She scrambled out of her chair, bowing deeply, “I’m so sorry sir-”

Akechi giggled - yes, giggled - motioning for Makoto to sit back down. “Please, Niijima, no worries.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry.” Akechi repeated, “I don’t mind the nickname.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. He what?

“I was curious, however, about your choice in films.”

She was still stuck on the fact that Akechi didn’t mind being called a high school nickname.

“Uh, what do you mean?”

A short pause. “Well, I’m curious about your favorite genre.”

She thought for a moment; it had been a while since she had the time to sit down and watch a movie of her choice. “Action, probably.” 

He tilted his head, a grin forming, “Interesting.”

Makoto felt her cheeks burn up to his response, furthering Akechi’s grin. “How come?” She asked, wishing she could bury her face in her work.

“Well-” Akechi started before he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. Glancing at the caller id, he frowned. “I should be going. We should continue this conversation some other time, Niijima.”

He locked eyes with her, reddish-brown eyes meeting bright red ones. And then she felt it.

One.

Erratic.

Heartbeat.

A gasp escaped her lips.

Akechi answered the phone call while departing from Makoto’s office. She strained to watch as he left, studying his shaggy brown hair.

She placed her hand over her heart.

There was something in the way he looked at her.

A spark.

Makoto quickly turned back to her work. There was no time to be wasted on frivolous thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after being subjected to the torture we call university 
> 
> rip my grades
> 
> ive had this in the works for literal months but never got the chance to publish, hope you enjoy and stick around :)


End file.
